Fatal Affairs
by KleinFriedelchen
Summary: FINALLY CHAPTER 9! What if Hermione has a relationship with notorious Draco Malfoy? How can she hide it from her best friends? And what happenes, if they find out?
1. Strange Appearances

°&&&& Fatal Affairs &&&&°

by QueenFriedl

Hey guys, I wrote this story in German first, so please don't sue me for grammar mistakes.

I am not a native speaker!!! But I'll try my best.

Another remark: I wrote this story before I read OoTP.

Special Thanks to my beta-reader, dragonsprincess. 

´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`

1.

Strange Appearances

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, bored as hell. He had already done his Potions essay (with a little help from Hermione of course) and there was nothing else to do.

For a while he had read _Quidditch through the Ages_, but not even this could keep him busy for long. An hour ago, Hermione had rushed out of the common room (Saying, 'I Have to go to the library') and Ron had gone up to their dormitory.

With a sigh Harry leaned deeper into the comfortable armchair in front of the fireplace, considering what to do now. Go searching for Hermione? No, better not disturbing her studies. And in the end he would probably run into that prat Malfoy. 'No thanks', he thought, 'I have no intentions to do so'.

He had just decided to write a letter to Sirius, when Dean Thomas stormed through the portrait hole, with a big grin in his face.

"Harry… you'll never guess… whom I've found… kissing in a corner…" He said, panting heavily.

Harry, who was grateful for the change of _staring-into-the-fire_, lifted his eyebrows expectantly. "Whom?"

"Ron and Lavender!!!"

"WHAAT? But I was here the whole time, how could he have gotten past me?" But after a moment it dawned him.The Invisibility cloak, of course. He had been so engrossed with his book, Ron could have easily slipped through the portrait, without him noticing.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and continued with his explanation. "I just left Snape's office, you know, detention, and as I rounded a corner I saw them standing in a tight embrace with their lips locked! Thank God they didn't notice me."

"Hmm, how should they? After all, they were occupied." Harry couldn't help grinning. "But Ron? Are you sure?"

"Of course, how many other redheads aside from Fred and George are there in Gryffindor?"

Harry was already on his feet. "There's an easy way to check your story."

With Dean behind him he climbed up the stairs to their dormitory and stormed through the door. No Ron anywhere.

Harry went to his trunk, opened it and searched for his Invisibility cloak. Just as he'd imagined, it wasn't there. The Marauders Map lay on top. 'Hmm, let's see what ickle Ronnykins is doing', he thought and took the map in his hand.

"Ah, Dean, I believe you're right. And now excuse me please, I have to go somewhere." With that he left a confused Dean behind and walked down to the common room, where he dropped in an armchair. Then he took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He muttered. In an instant, the map of Hogwarts began to spread over the paper. Harry's eyes wandered to the place where Snape's office was located and there, hidden behind a corner, he found two points labelled 'Ronald Weasley' and 'Lavender Brown'. The points lay tight together. That caused Harry to smile.

It seemed that Dean had not exaggerated with 'tight embrace'. For a short time he observed the two of them, but after a while his eyes wandered.

'Let's see what the others are doing.'

Snape was still in his office, certainly making plans on how best to take points from Gryffindor in the next lesson. Filch, the caretaker, prowled the fifth floor corridor, and along side him was his disgusting cat, Mrs. Norris.

His eyes wandered to the library, and he was surprised not to find Hermione there.

Was she kidnapped? Otherwise she would not have left the library. Not voluntarily. But on the other hand, maybe she had simply finished her research.

His eyes scanned the map, until he found her in an empty classroom…

But it wasn't as empty as he thought it was. Close to Hermione's was another point.

Harry gawked in disbelief at the name.

"MALFOY???"

´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`

Yeah, that's it. The first chapter. Hope, you liked it.

There will be some romance in the next chapter. So, keep reading please!


	2. Goodnight

Fatal Affairs

Sorry it took me so long, but I had to translate it and then send it to my beta-reader. So it took a while. But finally, here is it.

Thanks to my beta-reader dragonsprincess. She makes this text readable.

2.

Goodnight

'That little bouncing ferret! If he did something to her, I will kill him!!!' Harry thought furiously, as he raced through the corridors. Mentally, he was already planning a cruel and painful way of punishing Malfoy. What about a little nice curse…?

Panting hard, he reached the door of the classroom. There he waited and listened for any possible sounds of a fight. But there was nothing. 'He wouldn't…!' Harry thought, kicking the door open with a loud bang.

Gasping, Hermione slipped out of Draco's arms. "Harry, I…"

But Harry didn't hear her. Blindly he attacked Draco, who was so shocked that he was unable to defend himself.

"You prat, what did you do to Hermione?! I'll curse your ass off if you've hurt her!!!"

"Harry, stop it!", Hermione yelled. Then she laid her arms around Harry's waist and with all her strength she dragged him away from the utterly dazed blond boy.

"Harry, nothing happened. He didn't hurt me." Harry looked in her face, her cheeks were burning reddish and in her eyes he could see that she was shocked. "Come on, let's go, Harry." Hermione said, dragging him to the door, but not without giving Draco, who was still lay on the floor an apologetic look. But (luckily for her) Harry didn't notice.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, with a worried look in her eyes.

"Maybe I should ask you the same question," he replied. "What did the ferret want from you, Herm?"

She hastily averted her eyes, so that he wouldn't see her cheeks burning .

"Did he annoy you? Oh, I will get him for this!" Harry was actually turning to run back, but Hermione prevented this by holding on to his cloak.

"It was nothing. He.. er… he wanted me to do his homework." Hermione said.

Harry observed her quietly. As he spoke, his voice sounded harsh, but he made himself keep it under control again.

"Well, you should just have slapped him."

"Hmm, I think, you managed that for me, didn't you", she said grinning. They walked the rest of the way to their common room in silence.

Arduously Draco got to his feet. 'Wow, Pothead can really knock you out. Who would have thought? But what wouldn't I do for her', he thought with a softening expression, while looking carefully around the corridor to see if it was empty. Without paying attention to the ache in his belly he ran unobtrusively to the dungeons.

As they walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room, they saw Ron sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Hermione! Harry! Where have you been?"He asked.

"Oh, we just strolled around, sweetheart", Harry replied with a girlish sing-song voice. The view of Rons disgusted face made him laugh.

Neither he nor Hermione found it necessary to tell Ron what had happened minutes ago.

He would just get excited and then he would act like a madman.

Then Harry remembered, where, or better, whom Ron had been with. Slyly he asked him,

"And where you a while ago? You weren't in our dormitory."

Now it was Ron, who blushed. "Well, I forgot my book in Potions… and you know… the essay… I needed the book for it…"

"Oh, all right, Ron." Harry said, not sounding convinced at all.

Hermione had used that time to slowly walked backwards to the stairs that led to her dorm and mentioned that she was tired and would go to bed. Both of the boys told her goodnight and went also to their dorm.

"Phew, that was to close for comfort", Hermione sighed and pulled her nightdress on. If Harry had appeared seconds earlier, she would have needed a good explanation. How would she have explained that she, Hermione Grander, and he Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor's Enemy '#1, had been kissing?

As she thought of this a smile crept over her face. Slowly she slipped under her blanket and remembered how his gray eyes had gleamed, how soft his lips had been…

***flashback***

Monday, two weeks ago

She just walked out of her last lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore hadn't managed to find a new teacher for this subject, so he himself taught them now. After all, he was known as "the greatest wizard of modern times".

Suddenly, somebody behind her touched her by the shoulder.

"Listen, Granger, I have to talk to you." A familiar male voice said.

Confused she turned around, because the person, to whom this voice belonged, wouldn't have talked to her. It was inconceivable.

But she was right.

In front of her stood, cool and cold, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin houses most notorious member.

"What?!" Hermione asked. "The great Draco Malfoy is so kind to speak to a lowly Muggle-born? A Non-Pureblood? Are you ill, Malfoy?" She eyed him suspiciously. Surely he was up to something that would make her life hell.

Draco looked down on her, obviously nettled. His eyes showed no feelings and his otherwise sensual mouth was pressed to a thin white line. "Shut up and listen, Granger", was his only comment. Annoyed she drew her eyebrows together.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing you could give me, Mudblood, but that's not the point", he answered with an evil grin. "I'm going to offer you a deal. Although I'm incredibly intelligent my grades in Transfiguration aren't satisfactory, but that's just because of the teacher. So, here's the deal. You help me with Transfiguration and I will manage to bring Snape to treat you fair in Potions."

Hermione didn't know what was more amazing: Malfoy's self-confidence or his offer to help her dealing with Snape. Moments passed while she was stared unbelievingly at him. Finally he lost his patience and dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Think about it, Granger." With that he turned and walked down the corridor. 'Oh Boy', was all Hermione could think.

***end of flashback***

Almost asleep she thought back to the day two weeks ago, when he had stopped her on the corridor. In the meantime several things had changed. With her thoughts still on Draco she drifted to sleep, with a small smile playing on her lips.

Harry laid awake in his bed and listened to Ron's steady breathing. The fact that he was snoring didn't help. 'Why hadn't Ron told me about him and Lavender?'Harry thought. 'And anyway, Ron and Lavender? I always thought, he had a thing for Hermione. The way he acted last year, when Victor Krum was here in Hogwarts… I expected him to finally tell her about his feelings.

But probably he doesn't even realize his feelings.' Harry stayed awake for a long time, disappointed by the fact that his best friend didn't seem to find it necessary to tell him about his new girlfriend.

'Tomorrow morning I will ask him about it', was his last thought.

°´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`-´-`°****

Thanks to all reviewers. It helps me to translate faster ;) Sorry if I don't mention all of your names. That doesn't mean that I don't want your reviews.

@ doodle: Don't worry; the fist chapter was just some kind of prologue. The next chapters will be longer, similar to this.

@ Anime Goddess

1. Thanks for showing me my mistake. I've corrected it.

2. What else has Snape to do after his lessons? Meet his girlfriend? ;) So he could also make such plans, or? How knows? In German, the sentence had a slightly different meaning, but I had to change it a little bit.

3. No offense taken. But I'm not a writer who mentions all the details in the first chapter. The other people in the commonroom are not important for the story, so I just don't write about them.

You will see in this chapter, in which year the story takes place. It's not explicitly, but it's mentioned. I personally don't like storys which begin with: It was their seventh year and it was winter. 

@ HGWhiteTigerDM: Thanks. Don't worry, there will be more chapters.


	3. Good morning

Thanks again to my beta-reader for correcting all of my stupid mistakes. 

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Good morning

Ron stretched himself comfortably under his sheets. If he had the choice, he would stay in bed all day. However, just as he was thinking about how great that would be his stomach rumbled and forced him to get up.

While he dressed he remembered whom he had been with the night before, and a big grin spread across his face. 

Suddenly there was a slight rustled next to him, and very tired looking Harry sat up in his bed. 

"Had you intended to tell me?" 

He asked as soon as he saw Ron walking through the room. "Tell you what?" Ron asked innocently and stopped walking. Harry reached for his glasses, which lay on the bedside table. 

"Oh, don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Where were you last night with my Invisibility cloak?" 

Harry was not ready to tell him that he knew about Lavender, not yet. He wanted to give Ron the chance to tell him on his own. 

"Umm ,Harry," A guilty looking Ron said, ears going red. "I… uh, that's difficult…" 

"Just say it!" Harry prompted. 

"Well, I.. ehm, okay, I met a girl, all right?"

 "Who?", Harry asked immediately. 

Ron eyed him hesitantly. "Promise you won't laugh?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "Hey, it's me. Your best friend!"

 "Okay, I'll tell… it's Lavender." Ron said, guardedly. Harry acted as if he was surprised. "Really? But I always thought, she and Seamus…" "No, that's over." Ron said, a grin now lighting up his face.

"How long has this relationship between you and Lavender been going on?", Harry asked, curious to hear everything about it.

"Only a few days. We were in the same group in Herbology and after the lesson she pulled me aside and then…" Ron trailed off.

"Yeeeees????" Harry asked, wanting all the gory details.

"And then she kissed me." Ron went beetle-red. Harry grinned at him with raised eyebrows, but then a thought struck him.

"You know, that's kind of confusing. I always thought, you and Hermione…" Harry suddenly stopped at the look on Ron's face. 'Crap,' Harry thought. 'Shouldn't have said that!'

"Harry, in case you haven't noticed, since Hermione was with Krum this summer, she barely glanced at me, let alone spoken with me. And…" Anger was evident on Ron's freckled face. "And here you thought, "Hey, Ron's taking Lavender instead!" It's not that easy, Harry. And I'm not settling with Lavender, I really like her."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "Sure, Ron. If you say so." He said, not wanting get Ron any angrier. He dressed quickly, all the while shaking his head. Then he went down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

Ron stared after him for a moment before walking down as well, muttering,

"She's not just a replacement."

When they reached the Great Hall, Hermione was already there, as always reading a book (This time it was 'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)').

Harry took an empty seat to her right, while Ron took the seat to her left. Without looking up from her reading, she spoke to them.

"Who would have thought? Finally raised from the dead?"

"What?", Ron asked confused, while shoving food on his mouth.

"I just thought that you were going to sleep the day away," Hermione explained.

At this moment, Draco Malfoy walked past their table, giving Hermione a meaningful look, which only she noticed. A tiny smile crept over Hermiones face.

"Herms, why are you smiling like that?" Ron addressed her.

"Ehm, I don't know." Hermione said, sounding a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to get ready for our next lesson." With that she rushed out of the Hall.

"Am I wrong, or has she been acting strange lately?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, than suddenly he turned his attention to the person right behind his best friend."Good morning, Ron" Lavender greeted him with a sing-song voice, while she took the seat beside him and kissed him on the cheek. Ron went red again.

Harry was suddenly VERY occupied with the food on his plate. He tried desperately to fight back the grin, that was starting to spread across his face. But he failed,so he just ate his food as quick as he could, then left the Great Hall, to let the two turtle-doves have a little time alone.

Hermione climbed up the stairs, walking as if she were on Cloud Nine. Every time she saw him, her heartbeat fastened and she would smile involuntarily.

A memory of two weeks ago crossed her mind, when she and her friends had played the Muggle-game "Truth or dare". That was the beginning of it….

***flashback***

Saturday, two weeks ago

It was evening, and the Gryffindor common room was overcrowded as always.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had seated themselves in a remote corner.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Parvati asked him excitedly.

Ron, fearing the worst, said: "Truth."

Parvati immediately shot out her question. "Ron, are you still a virgin?"

His face turned the same color like his hair. Today of all days she had to ask such a question, and in front of his little sister. "Y...yes" he finally managed to stammer.

Satisfied, Parvati leaned back. "So, who's next?"

With glimmering eyes, Lavender turned to Hermione. "Herms,Truth or dare?"

Hermione eyed her dorm-mate suspiciously, but then decided to take a chance. What could be the worst thing that could happen? "Dare", she answered with a steady voice.

Lavender grinned and debated with Parvati. Such an opportunity for them! Then she turned back to Hermione and said, "Fine, I dare you… to kiss Draco Malfoy."

Everyone except Lavender and Parvati took a sharp breath. Ginny stared her with eyes big as plates. Harry and Ron didn't knew what was more shocking: the fact that Lavender asked such a dirty question, or that Hermione had actually agreed.

Hermione stared in disbelief at Lavender. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"Ohh, is ickle 'Mione chicken?" Lavender said in her most condescending voice.

'Shit,' Hermione thought. 'Lavender just had to attack my pride, didn't she?'

Now there was no turning back. After a short moment of hesitation she answered, "Okay, I'll do it. Right now."

Hermione wandered searchingly through the castles many corridors. 'He's probably in the dungeons. I'm not going to enter the Slytherin common room!' she thought furiously.

Stupid bloody game, I should have done my homework instead. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

With a lot of distance between them, the others followed her to make sure she wouldn't chicken out. While looking right and left, she forgot to look at what was in front of her, and promptly…

…BANG.. She bumped into someone.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't watch…. Malfoy?" Hermione said.

'Great, the man of the hour,' she thought sarcastically.

The blond Slytherin had a hand on his head and stared at her with furious eyes. "Too stupid to watch where you're going, Granger?"

Harry, Ron and the others were hidden behind a corner and observed the scene with eagle-eyes.

'Fine,' Hermione thought.'Better get this over with.' The next moment, she pressed her lips to his, eyes firmly shut.

Draco stood still, almost as if he was hit by a bolt of lightning, and his eyes were wide open. But before he could react, it was over. Hastily, she let go of him and ran down the corridor.

Draco, utterly perplexed, stared after her. After a short time he found his voice again.

"…. What was THAT???"

***end of flashback***

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

So, I tell you the cours once again. The first flashback plays on Monday, two weeks ago. And this one plays before the first flashback, were Malfoy offered her the deal.

@ Lovely White: I don't think that Harry is so nosey *g*. Thanks for your reviews.

And of course thanks to all the other reviewers. You keep me going.


	4. Discoveries

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Discoveries

"Ron?"

"Hmm, what is it, Lav?" Ron responded.

"Does Harry know about us?" Lavender inquired. "He acted so strange."

Ron grinned and looked deep into her blue eyes. "I told him this morning, should have I waited?" With a pleading look he gave her a soft kiss on the nose.

"No, I was just curious," Lavender said. "And what about Hermione?"

When she mentioned the name, Ron went rigid and pulled away from her.

"Why should I tell her?" He said coldly. "Just to hear her saying, 'Ron, don't you think she'll distract you from your studies'?"

Ron bid her goodbye and went to get his books for class. Lavender watched him go, obviously hurt. Lately he'd react so frigid at any mention of Hermione. What was wrong with him?

Ron climbed up the stairs to his dormitory sullenly. How could he explain to Lavender that he still had feelings for Hermione, feelings beyond friendship? He didn't want to hurt her, but every time someone mentioned Hermione, he went cold and intolerable. Since she'd returned from her holidays, Ron and Hermione had unconsciously kept their distance. And every time he wanted to talk to her, he lost his nerve. Besides, what would he say to her? 'Hermione, I'm in love with you. I think of you all the time'?. No, that would ruin it all, he couldn't risk it. "Damn", he murmured.

***flashback***

Sunday, two weeks ago

Hermione was just returning from a trip to the library, when suddenly someone grasped her by her arm and she was pressed against a wall. Startled she opened her eyes wide. Then she heard a familiar, cold voice.

"What was it with you yesterday, Granger? Wanted to know what it felt like to snog a pure-blood?" Draco asked, in a mocking tone of voice.

Hermione was trapped under his piercing stare. "Malfoy, that had nothing to do with you. And believe me, I wouldn't have kissed you voluntarily. It was just a game!"Hermione said defiantly.

When she said those words, his mouth pressed to a thin white line. His blue-grey narrowed to slits.

"Just a game?" He restated, icily. With that he let go of her arm and stalked down the corridor. He almost seemed to be shacking with suppressed fury.

Was it just her imagination, or had he seemed a little disappointed?

***end of flashback***

The lessons passed by as ever. Apart from Double-Potions with the Slytherins (Couldn't someone change the ruddy timetables?). Everything was quiet relaxed.

Unfortunately, Snape had decided it was necessary for his fifth year students to learn how to make a Polyjuice Potion.

There was a silent "Brilliant" from Ron and Harry in the back of the room, who, thanks to Hermione, already knew how to do it. Hermiones hand shoot up in the air every time Snape asked a question about it.

After a while he was so pissed about it that he was going to take points from her for "'Knowing too much", but Draco, who shocked the whole class, protested, that it would be unfair. Embarrassed to be lectured by his favorite student, Snape let it be.

Hermione thanked Draco for it with a slight smile, which was only meant for him to see. But another person saw it, too, with evil glittering eyes.

"That was too close to comfort, yesterday, hmm?" Draco asked, while he pulled Hermione closer. She was smiling sweetly at him.

They were sitting in the library, as far away from the entrance as possible, so they would be warned in time if somebody would find their way there.

Actually they were here to learn, but somehow they hadn't managed to get around to it.

"Did he hurt you much?" She asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"No," he replied with a grin. "A real Slytherin feels no pain. Nobody can hurt me, Mia." Then he bent over and gave her a gentle kiss.

He was the only one, whom she allowed to call her that. Silently she laughed to herself. But then she eyed him sadly. "I really would like to tell them about us, but how would they react?"

Draco watched her with a questioning look. "Mia, I thought this was the exact reason for keeping it a secret. They wouldn't understand!"

Hermione sighed deeply and looked into his stormy gray eyes. Then she nodded. She decided to switch to a more friendly topic.

"So, where did you get your over large Ego?" Hermione asked, playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey," he complained, "that hurt. Just you wait!" Draco growled, bending down to punish Hermione for her bad behaviour.

('That couldn't have hurt him', Hermione thought)… After a while he loosened himself.

"Where did I get my Ego?" Draco brought a finger to his chin, as if in thought. Then he smirked. "Probably because all the girls at this school are ALWAYS throwing themselves at my feet."

Now it was Hermiones turn to snarl. Draco watched her, smiling. He bent his head again, then whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. I'm only yours."

Just at that moment, someone behind them cleared his throat. Startled they parted themselves hastily.

"What are were you two doing?" Ron asked, his voice like ice.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

This flashback takes place before the first one (where Draco made the offer). I thought I'd just add this in case anyone's confused.

And before a reviewer decides to say, "Snape would never react that way!" I have to remind you that this is MY story, and therefore it is MY Snape, and in my story he reacts like that.

Beta Note: Yeah, don't be a sour puss. Between the two of us I'm sure we could talk Snape into dancing on his desk, in the middle of class wearing nothing but a leopard print speedo if we wish.

Once again thanks to all my reviewers.

@ gamegirl3: Yes, Harry will find out. You wanted them to get cought? Here it is. I think there will be more of Snape, although I don't really like him. But he's a funny character.

@ dracosfallinangel: Hi, it was my first story, but I wrote some more (only in German) and now I decided to translate this one. So I'm no real first time writer. About the swearing: I would like to, but I don't know so much english swear words, only Fuck and Shit. I will suggest it to my beta-reader, though. I know I brought the romance in too quickly, but I can't change it now. If you understand German, than I recommend you my other story (Liebst du mich denn nicht). There I slowed it down. This story here is already complete so I can't make the chapters longer, but believe me, I would like to. 

@ Lovely White: It's possible that she forgot to correct a mistake, but I'm not able to check it. And she really tries to correct all of my stupid mistakes, believe me. ^ - ^

@ lord of the potters: I would like to make it longer, but the story is already finished and so I just can't add something. Sorry.

@ DazedPanda: Oh yeah, poor Draco ;)

Also thanks to Hanna, wutever and queen of the clarinets

So, till next time

Bye FRIEDL


	5. Promises

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Promises

"What the hell are you two doing?" Ron asked icily.

Hermione stared at him, utterly shocked. She was unable to react. Next to her, Draco swore silently.

"Ron, I... I can explain this…" Hermione said, looking uncomfortable with the situation.

"Really? Well, I'm just dying to hear that explanation," Ron hissed.

"I… we…" Hermine stuttered, unable to find her voice. So Draco decided to save her from making a fool of herself.

"Listen, Wea… Ron. This is between Mia and I," He said, gesturing between Hermione and himself. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you, understand?"

Ron's face turned red with fury at Draco's words.

"Mia?" Ron said in disbelief. "You already have a nickname for her? What's yours, Drakie-Poo?"

Both boys eyed each other angrily.

"Fuck, Hermione!" Ron yelled, his voice on the verge of cracking. "Malfoy, of all people. Why?" It was a miracle that Madam Pince hadn't thrown them out already.

Ron then went about trying to calm himself down, because he knew that if he didn't he would rip Malfoy's throat out. "How long has this been going on, Hermione?"he asked in an unusually cold voice.

"Nearly two weeks," Hermione said tonelessly.

"Were you ever going to tell Harry and I about this?" Ron asked, watching her every move with a calculating look.

Hermione looked guiltily into his angry blue eyes and slowly shook her head.

"You guys wouldn't have understood," she confessed silently.

Ron just continued staring at her with a stubborn expression. "Then explain it to me, Hermione," he said.

She sighed, defeated.

"Fine, it began two weeks ago, as I already said. Draco (by the mere mention of the Slytherin's name Ron's face reddened) made the offer to help me get along with Snape, and in exchange I had to help him with Transfiguration.

"You've probably noticed the way Draco defended me in Snape's lessons? He was always on my side, if Snape wanted to punish me."

Ron nodded indifferently.

"I saw how you smiled at him."

"Yes, well. And one evening, while we were in the library, it just happened."

"What happened?" Ron asked, not quite understanding her words.

Draco rolled his eyes to the ceiling. 'How stupid can someone be?' he thought to himself.

"We snogged, you idiot?"

Ron eyed him stubbornly.

"Did I ask you, Malfoy?" He almost spat the name out. "No, I did not."

"Please Ron, you can't tell Harry! Draco's changed, really he has. And Harry would have a coronary." Hermione watched him with a pleading look. Ron stared at her for a few moments. There were tears in her eyes.

Finally, his expression softened. He sighed and looked from her to Draco, who just eyed him calmly. Then he turned to Hermione and said: "Alright, it stays in this room. But I just want to say that I don't like lying to my best friend."

So it was done. Or so they thought. Nobody noticed the shadow creeping slowly out of the library.

***flashback***

Wednesday, two weeks ago

"Miss Granger, you are late. I will take 20 points from Gryffindor," Professor Snapes voice sounded cold and smug. "To remind you not to be late for one of my classes."

'Not again', Hermione thought.

She quickly went and sat next to Ron and Harry, who had once again claimed the back row.

Just as Snape opened his mouth to continue with the lesson, the door opened again and an utterly exhausted Malfoy stumbled into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor… I'm late… I was…".

"Please take a seat, Mr. Malfoy," was Snape's only comment. So Draco seated himself while every Gryffindor sent him evil glares. Suddenly, Dean raised his voice.

"But Professor, it's unfair if you take points from Hermione for being late, but not from Malfoy?"

Snape turned slowly to the foolish boy and eyed him with a frosty stare. "5 points from Gryffindor for doubting the authority of a teacher."

The Gryffindors groaned with frustration, when suddenly another person spoke.

"Professor, Thomas is right, if you take points from Hermione, then you have to do the same with me," Draco said.

Everyone in the room, Slytherins, Gryffindors and Snape stared at him unbelievingly. The room was deftly quiet. What did he just said? Had they heard him right? Was he siding with the Gryffindors? Impossible!!!

Snape flinched, as if he just swallowed something bitter.

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not taking points from Miss Granger. And now I don't want any more interruptions. The next person who dares make a sound will lose 50 points from their house!"

So Snape was finally allowed to continued with his lesson. While everyone was working in silence, Hermione watched Draco carefully. She couldn't believe it; he really helped her! Did that mean that he was serious about his offer?

Malfoy, who noticed her questioning stare, sent her a cool smile.

***end of flashback***

The next morning everyone met in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was abnormally silent, but no one noticed, because Fred and George were again making jokes and entertained the whole table.

Hermione was surprised when Ron sat down, taking the seat beside Lavender Brown, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Astonished she watched them flirt.

She was just about asking Harry about this, but that moment Harry rose from his chair and left the Great Hall quickly. Her eyes followed him thoughtful.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you have practiced a lot, lately," Professor McGonagall said later during their Transfiguration lesson.

Draco had just managed to perfectly transfigure a goblet into an eagle.

Hermione sent him a proud smile. Ron noticed her smile and shot her a glance, for Harry sat right next to her. But he just stared raptly down at his notes.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

That's it!

Thanks for your reviews.

@ Lovely White: I hope, I did not offend you, because of "MY story" thing. I read the name Mia once, and I thougth it would fit.

Thanks to tfsbaby, DazedPanda and Hallie Walker, too!


	6. Confessions

Confessions

***flashback***

It was about five in the evening, and Hermione was heading for the library. 'I can't believe I'm really going to do this,' she thought.

Yesterday after her lessons she had found Draco and accepted his offer. They had then arranged to meet each other in the library this evening . She reached the door and opened it wide. There, sitting as far away from the entrance as possible, reading a book, was Draco .

'Slytherins can read?' She thought maliciously. He didn't look up as she sat down beside him.

"Finally, Granger," Draco drawled. "I was beginning to think that you'd had an accident on your way here."

Hermione snorted indignantly. "As if you would care, Malfoy."

"Look, you're not the only one around here who cares about their grades. Without you I'm not going to be able to achieve my goals," was all he said.

So they began to work. Hermione, who was used to explaining every single detail to Ron and Harry, was surprised at how fast Malfoy learned what she was teaching him.

After a while he suddenly asked her an unexpected question. "Why did you kiss me last Saturday?"

Surprised she raised her eyes from her book. Embarrassed she looked into his grey eyes.

"We were playing 'Truth or Dare'," she stammered, reddnes rising in her cheeks. When she saw Malfoy's confused expression, she explained.

"It's a Muggle game. Either you answer a question or you have to complete a dare. Well, I chose the dare." Awkwardly she trailed off. Malfoy watched her with raised eyedbrows.

"Did you enjoy it, Hermione?"

She stared at him with open mouth. "What?"

She was shocked. Both from the question and from the use of her first name.

Malfoy gave her one of his infamous grins and continued.

"Because, if you did, perhapes we could have another go." While saying this he came closer. Hermione sat frozen on her seat.

"Malfoy.. you.. you're not serious, are you?" She stammered. "You're kidding me, right?"

Smiling he bent his head and looked deeply into her eyes.

"And what if I'm serious?" He whispered. But Draco was not waiting for her answer because at that very moment he pressed his lips to hers.

***end of flashback***

Harry sat alone in his dormitory.

Ron was with Lavender again, and Hermione was nowhere to be found. He could have found her easily on his map, but he didn't wanted to see her, anyway. He was too disappointed. First Ron and now Hermione, too. 'How can they do this to me?'He thought.

Just then Ron rushed through the door.

"Already finished with your date?" Harry asked him mockingly.

Ron, confused by Harry's strange behaviour, furrowed his eyebrows and walked slowly over to him.

"Harry, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really."

Hesitantly, Ron seated himself next to Harry.

"Is it about and Lavender and I? I already told you I'm sorry that I didn't tell you immediately."

"No, it's not about you two. It's just that lately neither of my best friends seem to think that it's necessary to tell me anything!!!"

Ron sat there, dubmfounded. 'Did Harry know about Malfoy and Hermione?', he contemplated. 'No, that just wasn't possible.'

"Harry, what do you mean?" Ron asked innocently.

"I mean," he answered furiously. "That Hermione snogs Malfoy, and you know it and don't tell me! I saw you in the library, Ron!" There! He finally said it. "It's not like I'm jealous or something, but you could have told me."

Harrys face went red.

"Harry, I had to promise not telling anyone." Ron's voice sounded desperate.

"Yeah, well, you two are really great friends! I don't need all this." With that he rushed over to the door and went down the stairs to the common room.

Ron went after him. Down in the common room, Hermione was just climbing through the portrait hole, when she saw Harry run down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing his angry expression.

"You hypocrite! You wouldn't care anyway", he shouted. "No one cares! No one tells me anything! You are not longer my friend!" Hermione stood there and stared at him shocked. Then she saw Ron running behind Harry with a pained expression, and it occurred to her.

"You told him? How could you, Ron?!" Hastily she turned on her heels and left through the portrait hole. Ron groaned and followed her.

"Hermione, wait!" He yelled after her. But she did not wait. She just kept on running through the corridors, tears streaming down her face.

Finally, Ron cought up with her, then he took her by the arm and pushed her against the wall.

"WHY, Ron?! Why did you have to tell him?" Hermione shouted.

Ron, who was slowly becoming angry, first Harry had yelled at him, and now Hermione was too, said:

"He knew already, Hermione! He saw the three of us in the library!"

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why did you have to promise, anyway? You could have just walked right up to Harry and told him everything!"

Ron, who was tired of all the yelling, and being made into the bad guy, finally lost his patience.

"Damn it, Hermione! I love you, that's why! I would do anything for you!" He shouted.

At the power of his words, Hermione stopped sobbing, and all the colour drained from her face.

In the now dead silence, Ron bowed his head. Slowly his hand let go of her arm.

"Sorry, it just slipped. I didn't mean to say that," he murmured.

"…just slipped?" Was Hermiones only question.

Slowly Ron raised his head again and searched her eyes.

"But I meant it. I was serious," he answered silently. For a moment she just stared at him, in disbelief.

Then she turned, and just like back in the common room, she ran.

To the only person that came to her mind...

Draco.

Hermione reached the dungeons with lightning speed. She skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.. She didn't knew the password. The old wizard in the picture eyed her Gryffindor badge with a disgusted look. "Password?" He asked coldly.

"I don't know," whispered Hermione. Discouraged she let her head hang.

"Well, then you can't come in, darling." The wizard smirked cruelly. But Hermione had an idea.

"Could you please send Draco Malfoy out? It's really important."

"Am I your servent, Gryffindor?" The portrait asked, sounding offended, but left nevertheless. After a short time, Draco appeared ín the doorway.

"Mia, what happened?" He asked immediately, when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Harry…Ron…I…" She couldn't bring herself to say more. She started sobbing again.

"Hey, come on, we go into an empty classroom, then you can tell me all about it, okay?"

He then took her by the hand and guided her into the next accessable room. When they arrived, Hermione glided down to the floor. Draco closed the door carefully and then sat by her side. "What happened?" He asked again and then took her into his arms. He raised her face up to him and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Ron told him about us," she said between sobs and pressed herself harder against him. "And then Harry shouted at me and told me we were no longer friends."

Draco remained still and listened to her, till she couldn't cry anymore.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

@ Sailor Morph: There will be more chapters, promised!

@ briep0p: Yeah, you're right. The pairing is too usual. I wrote it long ago, and then I checked some fictions, and nearly everyone pairs Ron with Lavender. But now I can't change it.

Also thanks to: Hallie Walker, queen of the clarinets, Lovely White, someonelse (cool name *g*), lrigelbbub, Nicole and himan.


	7. Alone

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Alone

The weeks passed and November came to a close.

Everyone noticed, that something was different. The Gryffindors all wondered why the "Golden Trio" had parted. They walked one their own to each of the lessons. And during the lessons all three would remain silent. When it was lunchtime in the Great Hall, they took seats as far away from each other as possible.

Lavender tried desperately to get Ron to talk to Harry and Hermione. But every time she spoke to him, a wave of guilt rushed over him. Because his words, that he had spoken to Hermione, would always repeat in his mind over, and over. 'I love you, that's why! I would do anything for you!' Yes, that had ruined it all. Surely she hated him now.

Hermione sat next to Ginny, who talked animatedly about her schedule. And Hermione would just stare absently at her plate and would mumble, "Yeah, your right," from time to time. Ginny had of course noticed what was going on, but she did not want to force her friend to talk about it. If Hermione felt the need to talk, then she would come to her on her own.

Draco stared at Hermione across the Hall, but she held her head down, so she didn't noticed him. Calmly he got up and left the Great Hall. He had finally come to a conclusion that would solve all their problems.

On the other end of the Gryffindor table, Harry sat with a grim expression on his face. A few of the first years got nervous as they saw this and shifted nervously in their seats, as if they expected Harry to attack them in the next instant.

But Harry wasn't contemplating an attack on them. His thoughts were about Ron and Hermione. This time it was worse than in fourth year when he hadn't spoke a word with Ron. Then he'd had Hermione, to talk to, but now… 'I lost them.' He thought 'I've lost the two best friends anyone could wish for. Now I'm completely alone. No parents, and no friends.' But while he thought about it, his eyes scanned the Hall and rested on the staff table, to be exact, on a big beetle eyed man. 'But wait… what about Hagrid?'

***flashback***

Thursday evening in the library, two weeks ago

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione remained still, the kiss had left her totally speechless.

"I never meant to hurt you, or be so cruel to you, but I had to keep up my image, you understand? And you can't imagine the reaction of the other Slytherins or my father, if they heard that I… fell in love with a Muggle-born."

Draco smiled shyly at her and trailed off. The way he looked… so innocent. Hermione finally found her voice.

You… love me?" She asked quietly, a bit unsure of what she'd just heard. "But I always thought, you hated me?"

"I did, but was a long ago, Hermione. … Can I call you Mia? It's just that, Hermione is such a long name."

That was absolutely to much to take! Draco Malfoy, who had called her "Mudblood" for the last four years, sat in front of her professing his love for her. And the same boy who just asked if he could give her a nickname!

"You can't be serious? I mean…" She stopped, unable to find the right words.

Draco's smile faded away. He was confusing Hermione's quietness as rejection.

"Fine! Just forget everything I said," Draco said with a pained voice. He quickly got up and rushed out of the library.

Hermione sat, motionless in her seat and stared at the point where Draco had disappeared.

***end of flashback***

Right now Hermione sat on her bed , looking more than just a little sad. Lavender and Parvati had left a while ago. So she could at least sit here in peace and wouldn't have to listen to their endless babble.

Yesterday, Draco had tried to comfort her in vain, but she just couldn't get the thing with Ron and Harry out of her head. She had asked him for time, just until she knew clearly, what she really wanted. That's why she was so confused as suddenly Draco's eagle owl picked against her window. Hastily she opened it.

With slightly trembling fingers she loosened the letter, which was tied to the leg of the giant bird. As soon as she managed it, the owl flew away. With a worried expression she opened the letter and began to read.

'Dear Hermione,

Perhaps it would be better if we end things between us. I don't want you to loose your friends because of me. I'm sorry for the way things happened. I hope, when they realize that things between us are over, they'll to talk to you again. My feelings for you won't change, nevertheless. I just wanted to let you know that.

With love

Draco'

When she finished reading, salty tears streamed down her cheeks. 'No,' She pleaded silently, 'please don't do this to me. I can't loose you, too!' Sobbing she lay back on her bed and curled herself into a fetal position, her tears staining her pillow.

Harry walked slowly over the lawn to Hagrid's hut, while clouds scudded across the moon. It was pretty late, past curfew, actually. That's why Harry was covered under his Invisibility cloak. Finally he stood in front of the little hut and knocked on the door. Immediately The sound of Fang's barking would be heard inside.

"Quite, Fang!" Hagrids loud voice echoed through the hut. Then the door was opened vigorously and Hagrid stood in front of him, staring into nothingness.

"Can I talk to you, Hagrid?" Harry asked. Hagrid jumped back, utterly startled. Harry quickly realized, that he was still wearing the cloak.

"Sorry, it's just me," Harry said and pulled the cloak off him

"Merlin, Harry! Never do that 'gain, a'right?" He spoke, while stepping aside to let him in.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Thanks for reviewing!

@ arrow card: Sorry if it's confusing *g*.

@ Bombshell: Thank you!

@ burgundyred: Here's the next one. I hope your lucky now *g*.

@ Hallie Walker: Thanks.


	8. Hagrid’s advice

*ducks away from apples thrown at her*

I know… It's been months since I last updated…

I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!

Here's my (hopefully good enough) explanation, which I think you really deserve:

My beta had very drastic problems with her PC (see her note at the end of the chapter), and I just don't wanted to send you a chapter full of mistakes.

Well, that's it. So please forgive me!!!! The next chapters are ready to be corrected and so I hope it doesn't take me so long to update next time.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!!! 

@ ALEXA: I'm so sorry it took so long!!!!!!

@ distel: Yo, selber Alte! *g* Ich bin 18 (also tatsächlich alt *g*).. Aber denk nicht, ich mach das hier alles alleine. Ich war einfach so klug und hab mir nen Beta-reader besorgt, der meine Fehler beseitigt.

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Hagrid's advice

"So, what's botherin yeh, Harry?" Hagrid asked while making some tea.

Harry sat down in one of Hagrid's oversized chairs. Immediately, Fang was resting his head on Harry's lap.

Harry starred at Fang, giving the large dog a scratch behind the ears. After a few moments he sighed, about to tell Hagrid what had been bothering him.

"We had a fight," he said, " Ron, Hermione and I." Hagrid gave him a mild smile, which, if Harry hadn't been used too, would have scared him.

"Friends argue, Harry. It will be over soon." With that Hagrid placed a cup of tea in front of Harry and offered some biscuits which looked a little too similar to rocks for Harry's liking. He shook his head and watched as Hagrid took the seat across the table.

"It wasn't just a little fight between friends, Hagrid" Harry said. "It was really, really bad."

Hagrid just stared at him, not entirely understanding what could have happen to rip the Golden Trio apart. He nodded his head for Harry to continue.

"First, Ron doesn't tell me that he's dating Lavender Brown," Harry said. " But that's not the worst of it, that I could have lived with. But then I find out that Hermione has…has...has been having some sort of an affair with Draco-bloody-Malfoy."

Hagrid just listened, but flinched at the mention that Hermione had been dating a Malfoy.

"I mean, Malfoy, of all people!" Harry continue, practically yelling. "And what's worst is that Ron knew about them, and didn't tell me!" Harry slammed his fists on the table in his fury, almost knocking his mug to the ground.

"And then?" Hagrid asked hesitantly.

"Then I told them we were no longer friends."

As suddenly as it had come, his anger vanished and Harry put his face in his hands. His breath coming in hectic gasps. "I mean, what else could I have done?" he asked desperately.

"Maybe yeh should have talked to 'em. Instead of yellin' at 'em and ending yer friendship," Hagrid said calmly, taking a drink of his tea.

"Harry, even a blind man can see that yeh miss 'em. And I bet they feel the same way. Look at the things you three have experienced together. Yeh can't just forget all that because of 'em snogging someone."

Harry's breath came more slowly now. He looked at his giant friend, and asked in a whisper: "So what do you think I should do?"

"Go, talk to 'em," Hagrid said. "As soon as possible.They're probably just afraid to make the first move because they feel guilty. So it's up to yeh, Harry. Yeh still want to be friends with 'em, right?"

"Of course," Harry replied without hesitation.

"Then there yeh 'ave it , Harry," said Hagrid. "Yeh know what yeh need to do."

"Yeah, thanks, Hagrid," said Harry, a small grin appearing on his face. Feeling as though a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Harry pulled the Invisibility cloak over his head.

Hagrid continued looking at the place where Harry had disappeared. "Well, Harry, go and get yerself to bed. It's late. And tomorrow mornin' yeh go and talk to Ron and Hermione."

***flashback***

Friday, two weeks ago

It had cost Hermine a lot to talk to Draco that night after their kiss in the library.

"Hey, Mal… Draco. Please wait," Hermione said as she saw him walking around a corner. He stopped so quickly that Hermione could have sworn that someone had put a Stunning spell on him. Hermione caught up with him, slightly out of breath.

"I want to talk to you, Draco," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him into an empty classroom.

Draco starred at her in amazement. "What is it?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she asked a question on her own.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?"

For a second Draco contemplated saying "no". She had hurt him immensely by not saying anything yesterday, after his declaration of love. He'd finally worked up the nerve to tell someone about his feelings, and this person of all people said nothing about it. But then he saw the pleading look in her eyes, and decided to tell the truth. Even if it would mean that he'd get hurt again.

"Yes, I meant every single word," he answered quietly. The laces on his shoes were suddenly very interesting.

"Listen," Hermione said. "I don't wanted you to feel rejected, but your… ah...announcement was a little bit…er... unexpected," a small smile crept over the Gryffindor's face. "And yes, I enjoyed the kiss," she blushed slightly as she said this.

"Really?" Draco asked. A devilish grin snaking it's way on to his face.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward, and softly brushed her lips against his. The world around them fell apart as Draco deepened the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity Hermione loosened herself from Draco's grip.

"By the way," Hermione whispered into his ear, "Mia sounds great."

***end of flashback***

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, stretching lazily and then glanced at her bedside table.… her eyes fell onto the letter... Draco.

Draco had broke up.

He had ended it after only two weeks. Hermione fought back the tears with all she had. No! She would not cry again. She had done enough of that yesterday.

And Draco was right. When Harry and Ron realized that the two of them had broken up, they'd probably talk to her again.

But what they didn't…?

Then she would have lost the three people in the world that she cared for the most.

Hermione dressed herself in silence, dark thoughts plaguing her mind. Then she headed down to breakfast. It shouldn't be too hard to pretend that nothing had happened between her and Draco. After all, they'd spent the last two weeks pretending that very thing.

The Great Hall was nearly empty, except for a few students at the Ravenclaw table. And a few early birds at her own table. At the far end of the table, a student sat on his own. Slowly Hermione made her way towards him.

"Harry?" she asked hesitantly. Slowly he turned to face her.

"Good morning," he said tonelessly, then turned back to shoving his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork.

"Harry, can we talk? Please?" Hermione said in a pleading voice.'Please Merlin, let him stay and not run away again,' she thought.

Harry turned and stared at her expectantly.

Hermione and Harry grinned at each other. "You first," Harry said, still smiling.

"Harry, I'm sorry, for not telling you about Dra… Malfoy and I. And I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. I just didn't know how to explain it to you. It sounded weird, even to me. Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. Together..."

She trailed off as she realized that this lay in the past. Harry used her pause to start talking.

"And I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I shouldn't have said those things. I don't care if you snog with Malfoy or the monster of Loch Ness; … although I would prefer the monster instead of Malfoy."

The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Both bursting into laughter, it was just like old times. After a moment it went still again and they eyed each other, both unsure of what to do next.

"Friends again?" Hermione asked finally. Harry embraced Hermione around her shoulders, and hugged her for all he was worth.

"Friends!"

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Beta note: You guys will not...I repeat NOT blame Friedl for the lack of updates. It's my fault. I took the beta job during the summer, and I've had a really hard time adjusting to the amount of work that I'm getting in grade eleven. I haven't even updated my own stories yet. And then I've just had the worst luck...first my computer dies, and I lose everything...it takes a couple weeks to get back to me...then I get sicker that a dog (not very pleasant). If I find out that you guys blamed any of the lateness on Friedl, I'll personally hunt you down, and submit you to every torture that I know...and believe me...I know a lot. *Grins Sadistically*


	9. Letters

°&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&°

Letters

Draco sat alone in the Slytherin common room, staring into the fire. A sad expression gracing his pale face.

Yesterday evening he had written a letter to Hermione. And it took every ounce of strength he held within him to send it afterwards.

Had he made a mistake? Should he have handled it differently? No, there was no other way. Hermione's friends would have never forgiven her as long as she was still dating Draco.

Draco had to end it, even if it meant breaking her heart. So he had sent his owl to her, tears making his grey eyes seem abnormally bright.

His thoughts abruptly returned into the present as his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle seated themselves next to him on the couch.

"Hey Draco, where have you been? We haven't seen you lately." Goyle grunted.

"Leave me alone, pea-brain!" Draco growled in return.

"Uhh, bad mood? Anyway, your father sent you a letter. It just arrived," Crabbe said with his deep voice.

Draco felt coldness creep up his neck.

His father.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he thought of him. He had promised to come home during their Christmas break, but since he had been with Hermione, he'd had no desire to return home to this huge, cold home.

With unsteady legs he got up and walked to his dorm. On his bed lay the letter from his father, the Malfoy family crest sealing the letter. Slowly he opened the letter his fingers shaking.

_My son,_

_A few days ago I got a letter from an old friend of mine. He asked for you, saying that he can't wait to finally meet you during your Christmas holidays. I'm very proud of you, my son._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco's fingers held the letter tightly. For anyone else, the letter would have seemed to be a very normal letter, written from a father to his son. Draco, however, went rigid with fear. He understood the true meaning of those words.

His father never spoke freely in his letters, in case they would land in the wrong hands.

_'An old friend_' Lucius had said … Lord Voldemort.

Since the Dark Lord's return at the end of Draco's forth year, Lucius had waited in anticipation for a message from him. Obviously, he had gotten it. And now Draco was supposed to meet him. Fear coursed through Draco, _what if they wanted him to become a Death Eater?_

_No_, Draco thought. _I'll never join them! I refuse to become a Death Eater. I won't be like my father_.

Angry he ripped the letter into peaces, and threw them into a garbage can before he left the room.

********************

Hermione and Ron still avoided each other as best as they could. Ron, who couldn't continue lying to Lavender without having a bad conscience, had broke up with her. They had agreed to remain friends. Although she was disappointed, Lavender accepted his decision.

Harry meanwhile was desperately trying to get his two best friends to talk to each other again. However, since he didn't know what had transpired between Ron and Hermione he wasn't exactly sure how to help them solve their problem. And neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to want to tell him.

Hermione soon got used to Ron's behavior. He wasn't even looking at her these days. That's why she was utterly surprised to find a brief note inside her bag after Arithmancy.

_Come to Moaning Myrtles bathroom tonight at 9 o'clock. I have to talk to you._

_Ron_

Astonished she stared at the irregular handwriting. Was he serious?

_The only way to find out is t meet him tonight_, she thought and hurried to her next lesson.

She inwardly groaned, it just _had_ to be Potions, didn't it?

"As I can see, the Gryffindors are unable to brew a decent potion… _again_. Contrary to the excellent work of the Slytherins."

If looks could kill, Snape already would have dropped dead a few hundred times this lesson. He was being particularly vindictive today.

Ron sat seething in his chair, face red from anger. Harry was desperately trying to calm his partner down.

Snape, who was able to hear even the slightest whisper, turned to them with an evil look in his eyes.

"Mr. Potter. I know that your hero complex has you begging for attention. But, do forgive me for treating you like everyone else, in asking you to refrain from doing so in my lessens. 10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing my class. Now be quiet and get on with your work!"

Harry sunk back into his chair, his face glowing red in his anger.

"_'Treating you like everyone else_'? Well, that's a good one," Hermione said before she could stop herself. Snape turned to her, staring at her in disbelief.

"What was that, Ms. Granger?" He leaned over her with a dark expression on his face, his long nose almost touching hers.

"You always prefer the Slytherins! So you shouldn't speak of equality." Hermione defended herself with a loud voice. She knew this was a bad decision, but someone had to speak the truth.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously as he began to smile.

"Well, Ms. Granger. I couldn't care less for you opinion. And I regret that I'm forced to take 50 points from Gryffindor for disturbing my lesson again. I'm sure your classmates will thank you for that later."

With that he looked over to Draco, waiting for his usual comment (everyone had gotten used to this by now). But he remained silent and kept on brewing his potion.

"You can't do this!" Hermione shouted furiously at Snape.

"Oh yes, I _can_. And if you don't be quiet immediately, it will be 100 points!"

Hurried, Harry clapped his hand over Hermione's mouth to stop her.

"There won't be any more disturbances, professor", he promised.

Thank God, the lessen was over in five minutes.

It was ten to nine.

Hermione sat in the common room and waited nervously. Again her eyes scanned the brief note she'd received that day. Then she decided to go, if she wanted to be in time, because the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle was located on the second floor. She quickly stuffed the note into her bag and went through the portrait hole. Hermione creped through the corridors as silently as she could. When she finally arrived at the door with an _out of order_ sign, she hesitated.

_Am I making a mistake? Is he only going to shout at me again_?

But then she shrugged those thoughts off and opened the door, for the sake of their old friendship.

Ron was leaning with his back against one of the walls, arms crossed over his chest, observing her out of the corners of his eyes.

When she closed the door behind her, he turned around to face her fully.

"Hey," she said hesitantly. Ron let his arms drop.

"Hey," he said hesitantly back to her. For a moment neither one of them spoke a word, only looked at each other. Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, what is it that you wanted from me, Hermione?"

Astonished, she just stared at him.

"I thought it was you who wanted to talk with me?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Ron furred his eyebrows.

"But you wrote me the note, telling me that you wanted to talk to me," he responded.

As if to prove what she was saying was real, she got the note out of her pocket and gave it to him. He took it with a surprised look and scanned it fast. Then he looked up and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well, isn't that convenient. I got the same note." With that he got a similar note out of his pocket and gave it to her.

_'Come to Moaning Myrtles bathroom tonight at 9 o'clock. I have to talk to you._

_Hermione'_

"I did not write that, Ron." Sighing she looked into his eyes.

"But who…?"

Both stared at each other. They got the solution in the same moment.

"Harry."

They both grinned at this.

"Well, since we're here anyway, we might as well talk," Ron suggested. Hermione nodded her head and then slowly sat down, and leaned against the wall opposite from Ron. This would clearly take some time.

********************

Beta's Notes: 

Don't any of you reviewers give this wonderful author a hard time. She tries really hard for all of you. I'm just a lazy bum, and a horrible procrastinator, and when she sends me the chapters it takes me a while to sit my ass down and beta the thing. But that wasn't the case this time (for once); shit has been going on in my life, and not all too pleasant shit. My aunt just died to days ago, and it was really hard for me to sit down and write this, but since I'm going away for a while I thought I'd give her something to post (I gotta post myself). And then my computer crapped out on me like, oh I don't know, how many times was it Friedl, three, four times. *sigh* So don't give her a hard time, if you must rant about it, send me an email, my address in on my bio page. Well talk to you guys later. Dragonsprincess

Author's Note: 

3 times *g*. And thanks for all of your reviews!


	10. Rejection

10.  
Rejection

  
  
Silently, they stared at each other. Neither of them really knew how to begin.  
  
"Well?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Well?" Ron retorted with arched eyebrow.  
  
So they returned to their staring contest. But after a while Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Listen, Ron... I... the scene that day on the corridor, were you serious?" She asked hesitantly, looking into his bright blue eyes. Ron just stared at her for a long time.  
  
"What, if I was serious?" he replied with a daring tone.  
  
Hermione had almost awaited this answer.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. About the whole thing with Dra- Malfoy and everything. But why can't we just go back to how is was before? Can't we just be friends again?" She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
With a hissing sound Ron turned his head away, breaking eye contact.  
  
"Do you really think it's that easy Hermione? Do you really believe that I can just forget about my feelings, act like they never existed?" He stopped, shaking his head. "No Hermione, that's not the way it works. See, I tried that already. How do you think I could have started a relationship with Lavender otherwise? I liked the fact that she was interested in me, while you always acted so cold around me. But it didn't help anyway." Ron turn to look at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. But I can't change my feelings. And I don't want to change them. I love you. That just doesn't change from one day to the next." His face wore an unusually serious expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again, then got to his feet to leave.  
  
Hermione was left behind, still leaning on the wall for support. When the door closed behind Ron, her head sunk down onto her knees.

* * *

Draco was bent over a scroll of parchment, deep in thought. How should he formulate it? Would he understand? Draco couldn't really believe it, but before he lost his nerve, he dipped his quill into the black ink. It was now or never!  
  
Father,  
  
I know that I'm a disgrace to the family name, but I refuse to become a Death Eater. A lot of things changed over the last few weeks. You have to accept this. I won't change my mind.  
  
Draco  
  
Slowly, Draco bound the letter to the leg of his owl and sent it on it's way. How would his father react? Well, he'd definitely be pissed off. But Lucius couldn't do anything while he, Draco was at Hogwarts. Sighing he dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

It happened the next day when they just returned from their potions lesson. Snape had taken a lot of points from Gryffindor, as usual, for completely ludicrous reasons. Like stirring the potion too fast or answering a question too slowly. Obviously, he was in a very foul mood.  
  
Hermione was virtually the last person in the room, only Draco still remained in his seat. Anxiously, she watched him packing his things and then head towards the exit. As stealthily as a cat, Hermione positioned herself in front of him, blocking his way out of the classroom.  
  
She had had enough of all this, she had to talk to him. To tell him, that they would find another way. Hermione wanted the tell him that she wanted to be with him, even if her friends rejected her. That she missed him.  
  
"Please, Draco. I can't take the fact that you ignore me. Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
Desperate, Hermione stared into his gray eyes. But Draco only looked at her for a second before he just shoved her out of his way, and walked down the corridor, which was full of other students.  
  
Hermione caught up with him and grabbed his arm, refusing to let him go.  
  
"Don't I deserve an answer?" she asked.  
  
Slowly, he turned around to face her.  
  
"I would have thought, the letter was clear enough, Hermione," he said coldly, wrenching his arm free from her grip and turned, walking away.  
  
For a moment she just stood where she was, utterly shocked. Then...  
  
"But I love you, Draco!" Hermione yelled after him with all her might.  
  
Still with his back to her, he went rigid. All the students in the corridor around them were staring at Hermione and Draco. Among them were Crabbe and Goyle, who looked visibly shocked.  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment, then continued to leave, refusing to look back, knowing that Hermione would be in tears...  
  
Hermione watched Draco leave, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening spill. Quickly she turned around and ran away into the opposite direction, fleeing to the comfort and security of Gryffindor Tower, ignoring all of the students who were still looking at her in shock.

* * *

That had been the first time that Hermione had said 'I love you'. Draco lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. Silently, a single tear slipped from the corner of his eye, his thought still with Hermione in the crowded corridor.  
  
'I love you too, Hermione. But believe me, it's better this way. I don't deserve your love. The two of us would never have a future.'  
  
Worried, Draco thought of the pleading look in her eyes. He hoped against hope that Hermione wouldn't do anything rash, anything, well, Gryffindor. But at the same time he worried about everyone who happened to be have been standing in the corridor, they knew about them now. 'Well, goodbye to my badass reputation', Draco thought.  
  
But why should he care about his image anymore? He had just lost the only person who had ever really mattered to him. She, with her bright brown eyes and sweet smile that had wormed her way into his icy heart.  
  
Hermione had caused him to think about his beliefs and his prejudices, to reassess everything he had believed in. She was the reason that he'd disobeyed his father. She was the reason he had refused to become a Death Eater, and she didn't even knew this.  
  
'I hope the other Gryffindors won't treat her with contempt', Draco thought. Surely some of them had been among the crowd.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, crying like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't gone to dinner, because she just didn't feel like eating. Her heart ached. It felt like it had been torn into a thousand pieces. She was crying so hard that she did not hear the door being opened. Lavender walked into the dorm slowly, stopping as soon as she noticed Hermione crying, and went over to her.  
  
"My God, Hermione! What happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
Ashamed that someone had found her in this state, Hermione dried her tears with her sleeve.  
  
"I... Draco did.."  
  
She couldn't go on because again she started sobbing.  
  
'So the rumours are true the. Hermione and Malfoy had been dating', Lavender thought to herself, then took the crying girl into her arms.  
  
"Shh, don't cry, Hermione," she tried to sooth her. "Everthing will be okay." She rocked her back and fourth, rubbing her back in a circular motion, much like a mother would do with her child. What a strange comparison it was, the ever giggling Lavender Brown, and the always grown- up Hermione Granger.  
  
But things like that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the fact that Lavender was there, and that she comforted her. She held Hermione in her arms till her tears had run out and she fallen asleep.  
  
Carefully, Lavender lay her down on the bed and creeped silently out of the dorm.  
  
'Poor Hermione', she thought. 

* * *

I know, it's been awfully long (again) and I' m very sorry for it. Thank you to those of you, who are still interested in this story and leave a review.


End file.
